


I like this colour the best

by realsenunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: Hoseok dyes his hair!
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 6





	I like this colour the best

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just before the connect era I believe, when he let out a photo after he had dyed his hair from red to black

“Jooheon!” you exclaimed as you walked in to the practice room. “Your hair isn’t blue anymore!”

Jooheon looked and you and showcased his trademark eye smile. “What do you think?” he questioned.

“I like it,” you said as you turned to other boy in the room. “Minhyuk you too, the blonde suits you well!” you stated.

“Of course it does,” he replied being his jokester self.

You laughed and wondered where your boyfriend was. You were curious as to what the stylists had done with his red hair. Truth be told, his roots were outgrown and they needed to go.

“Where is Hoseok Oppa?” you asked the pair who were lazing around.

“I think he is in the studio still,” Minhyuk replied first, looking at Jooheon who nodded in confirmation.

You should have known he was there, since he was such a perfectionist with whatever he did. After bidding goodbye to them both, you made your way to his private studio and knocked on the door before letting yourself in. Upon hearing the door open, Hoseok spun around in the chair he was sitting in to see who the intruder was.

“Babe!” he called out when he had seen you, the familiar smile on his face.

Your breath hitched quietly as you saw him, momentarily staring at him intently before speaking up.

“Oppa, your hair! It’s beautiful,” you finally stammered out.

“You think so?” he asked as he got up to pull you in his arms, grinning at your delayed reaction.

“Of course, I like this colour on you the best,” you replied, hugging him back.


End file.
